memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 3/Stealing
(Federation space) Both the Kingston and Intrepid are hanging nose to side with the Destiny, after a brief fight with two Der'kal combat cruisers. (Destiny's control interface room) Commander Tucker is working on getting the power grid back online as Doctor Rush walks into the room along with Alternate Typhuss and a group of marines. Sir, Doctor Rush what's the meaning of this says Tucker as he looks at Doctor Rush and the marines. These marines are here to escort you and your team to the holding area Doctor Rush says as he removes Tucker's combadge from his uniform and takes his tricorder and phaser out of their holsters. The marines take Commander Tucker and his team to the holding area. I hope you know what you are doing Captain? Rush says looking at Alternate Typhuss. Alternate Typhuss looks at Rush. Captain apart of me feels this is wrong Rush says as he looks at Alternate Typhuss. (Destiny, corridor) As Commander Tucker and his team are being taken to the holding area by the marines, Captain Kira walks up to them and shoots the four marines with a Zat. Uh which Captain Kira are you? Commander Tucker asked Captain Kira. The good one, we are at war with the Der'kal, the aliens that use blasters says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Tucker. All right how did you get here? Commander Tucker says as he looks at Captain Kira. I beamed over from the Intrepid says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Tucker. (USS Kingston, decks 1-15) Soldiers from Destiny captures the crew and places then in the port and starboard 302 bays, Sergeant Geer and his team step onto the bridge as the Alternate Typhuss walks in front of Captain Tyson. What's the meaning of this? John asked as he looks at Alternate Typhuss. We're taking over the ship take them away Alternate Typhuss says as he looks at a soldier. The bridge crew is taken away as Geer, Scott, James and Riley take the stations. All right set course for Starbase Atlantis then when we have the ZPM set course for the Der'kal homeworld warp factor 9 engage Alternate Typhuss says as he looks at Scott. (Space) The Kingston jumps to warp speed leaving the crippled Destiny behind. (Destiny, bridge) Sir the Kingston has gone to warp speed we're still disabled Commander Tucker says as he looks at the console screen read outs on the FTL drive. Typhuss looks at the console screen. Oh my head Chloe says as she gets up from where she's at as Ensign Elson points the compression phaser rifle at her. Wait I am unarmed Chloe says as she holds her hands up. Typhuss walks up to Chloe. Ensign, put that weapon down, that's an order says Typhuss as he looks at Ensign Elson. Yes, sir Ensign Elson says as he lowers the rifle and it powers down. Thank you Captain Chloe says as she looks at Typhuss. Your welcome, now where are the others going? asked Typhuss as he looks at Chloe. The Der'kal homeworld we weren't attacked by the Nakai it was the Der'kal they won the war against the Federation the Destiny was the only ship able to fight back the other Typhuss had a bold plan to go to an alternate universe and steal a ZPM Chloe says as she looks at Typhuss, Ben and his officers. Commander Tucker, is the FTL drive offline? asked Typhuss as he looks at Commander Tucker. Yes, sir I have Myers and Sanders working on it Commander Tucker says as he looks at Captain Kira. Are the shields online? asked Typhuss as he looks at Commander Tucker. There at 10% sir Commander Tucker says as he looks at Captain Kira. As soon as the FLT drive is online, we will go after them says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Tucker. (Space, warp speed) The Kingston is on course for Starbase Atlantis then Der'kal space. (USS Kingston, main bridge) Sir Captain Tyson wants to speak with you Lieutenant James says as she walks back onto the bridge. Alternate Typhuss sits in the Captain's chair thinking about it. You're not gonna ignore him the whole way are you Typhuss TJ says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at Lieutenant James as he gets up from the Captain's chair. Lieutenant James, take me to Captain Tyson says Alternate Typhuss as he looks at Lieutenant James. Yes, sir Lieutenant James says as she looks at him and escorts him to the mess hall. (Deck 2, mess hall) Alternate Typhuss is waiting as Lieutenant James then brings in Captain Tyson. All right I can tell you're an honorable man cause you've not killed me or my crew nor are you from the evil mirror universe so tell me what the hell is going on Captain Tyson says as he looks at Alternate Typhuss. Alternate Typhuss looks at Captain Tyson and asks him a question about lives. What about lives? asked Alternate Typhuss as he looks at Captain Tyson. How many are you willing to sacrifice to do this bold mission, wait you're going to Starbase Atlantis that's why you captured my ship, the Destiny's FTL drive was damaged in the attack but it wasn't Nakai we picked up Der'kal weapon signatures all over the outer hull so tell me why are you heading to Starbase Atlantis to get the ZPM Captain Tyson says as he figures it all out. Alternate Typhuss explains why he needs the ZPM. Because Destiny needs more power for its systems and weapons says Alternate Typhuss as he looks at Captain Tyson. We need the ZPM that woman Miranda is still out there and she knows that Starbase Atlantis is still standing if she gets that to the Der'kal we'll need to cloak the starbase and if the starbase falls many more planets will be taken over by the Der'kal Empire Typhuss you of all people know this you served with General Carter on SG-1 in your universe I bet John says as he looks at Alternate Typhuss. Alternate Typhuss pins him to the bulkhead. (Destiny, bridge) They need a ZPM, the only place to get one from is Starbase Atlantis, Commander Tucker how until the FTL drive is online says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Tucker. Myers and Sanders is working on it sir Commander Tucker says as he looks at Typhuss. Captain I just wanna say I'm sorry we tricked you but Typhuss ordered us to he didn't want to tell you the real truth and when I found about it he did this to me Chloe says as she shows him bruises. Doctor Murphy scans her. These are marks of rape Dr. Murphy says as she looks at Captain Kira. After Kira was killed by the Der'kal he snapped and changed he wasn't himself and when John died that made it worse so h-he attacked me and threaten to kill me if I told the Colonel Chloe explains and she starts tearing up. Typhuss puts his hand on her shoulder. Also Captain I did a complete blood work on your alternate self and I found Augment DNA in him Doctor Murphy says as she looks at Typhuss. That's it we are going to the Intrepid, it has a quantum slipstream drive we can get there before they do says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Tucker.